Search engines are powerful tools for locating information in a variety of contexts. For instance, a consumer seeking to purchase a particular product may enter one or more words, also known as keywords, describing the product, into an interface of a search engine in order to locate information about the product and/or purchase the product. The search engine may then provide the consumer with search results determined, based at least in part on the keywords entered, to be relevant and the consumer may search through the search results in order to locate what the consumer was looking for. The search results are provided to the consumer in a list or similar format, with each result displaying some amount of information. If the consumer finds a search result that appears to be relevant to what he or she was looking for, the consumer may select the result in order to navigate to a landing page to receive more information and/or perform other actions, such as purchasing a product offered at the landing page.
While search engines employ various methods for increasing the relevance of search results provided to people searching, the information sought by a searcher is often not presented prominently and sometimes not presented at all. This may be due to various reasons. If a search query entered by a consumer is too broad, there may be many results that match the query. For instance, if a consumer desires to purchase a particular model of digital camera and enters the name of the manufacturer's name and “digital camera” as a search query to a search engine, the search engine may not prominently display any results related to the particular model sought if the manufacturer produces numerous models. Other factors influencing whether relevant results are presented to a consumer are the quality of any algorithms used by the search engine, the time the information sought became available, the number of pages with similar information, and the like.